1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a vehicle seat and, more particularly, to a child-restraining vehicle seat for maintaining a child at a safe position while a vehicle is in motion.
2. Prior Art
Virtually all passenger type motor vehicles are now equipped with safety belt restraint systems for physically restraining the seat occupant when the vehicle is subjected to a high rate of deceleration which may occur, for example, during a motor vehicle collision. While such conventional safety belt restraint systems are well suited for restraining adult passengers, it is a common practice to use a portable (i.e., “add-on”) child restraint seat having a belt-type harness for children under a given age and weight. As is known, such portable child seats are placed on top of the vehicle seat and secured thereto using the existing vehicular safety belt restraint system. This, however, is a time consuming process that is often done incorrectly when the parents are in a hurry, leading to improper function of the vehicle restraint seat.
In an effort to minimize the inconvenience associated with installing and/or stowing portable child seats, some automotive passenger type motor vehicles are now available with seating arrangements that have a “built-in” or integral child restraint seat integrated into the backrest of an otherwise conventional seat. When the child seat is stowed, the seating arrangement accommodates an adult in a normal seated position while preserving the overall cosmetic appearance and comfort of the vehicle seat.
When needed, the integral child seat can be deployed by rotating a seat member to a lowered operative position and elevating a headrest member to a raised operative position, thereby exposing a belt-type harness restraint provided for physically restraining a child within the seat. Following use, the integral child seat can be stowed by lowering the headrest member and raising the seat member to its respective stowage position concealed within the backrest. It is also common to utilize a latching mechanism for latching the integral child seat in its stowed position. This method of child restraint is obviously unnecessarily complicated and too time and energy consuming to be efficiently applied.
Accordingly, a need remains for a child-restraining vehicle seat in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a child-restraining vehicle seat that is easily accessed, effective and provides superior safety to a user. Such a car seat is always readily available for use and requires little effort to setup, thus saving the parents time and energy, and resulting in a more relaxed trip knowing that their child is securely and safely fastened. Parents or other caregivers conveniently do not have to struggle with the awkward and strenuous task of lifting and installing a conventional child-restraining car seat, which can put the child at risk if performed incorrectly.